Lost Princess, Dormant Blood, Forever Lost or Forever Saved?
by MellyLynnn
Summary: Rin has been keeping a secret from her Lord, not a secret she remembers anyways. Sess. knows there is something strange about the girl he saved long ago. How long will it take for her memory to come back? Will her lord still accept her? She loves him, but she knows she is not worthy of the attention of her Saving Angel. Rated M for later Chapters. disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha!
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**  
Rin's P.O.V

Rin ran as fast as she could through the woods, running from those horrible and scary beasts. She had tears streaming down her face. Those ugly creatures took away her mommy and daddy. She heard growling beside her and she screamed.  
Running faster than she thought she could she turned the opposite way of the growling. She ran and ran and ran, until she stumbled.

She started sobbing trying to get up, but as she sat on her knees, the scary wolf demons were started to surround her.  
She closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at the large teeth coming at her. She slowed her breathing as much as she could. Rin is about to 's going to be with mommy and daddy again.

She let that thought warm her and a small smile graced her small features. She heard a yelp from beside her, bringing her out of her own thoughts. What could make the horrible wolves be afraid? Nothing good, probably something else that just wanted Rin as a snack. The fighting continued around her, when she heard a human type grunt Rin opened her eyes slowly and looked around her.

She gasped as she saw the biggest man she ever had in her life. He was dressed in white and the moon shone bright behind him. Even his skin was white, other than the pretty blue marks on his face and the blue crest in the middle of his forehead. He's an angel…and he's saving my life. She couldn't take her eyes off her saving angel. He was so pretty.

That was a mistake. Rin felt a sharp pain all the way down her right side. Her tummy hurt the worst. When she looked down she saw red all down her kimono. She fell face first into the ground, her eyes draining of all life, as blood pooled beneath her.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

He was standing in the top of the trees watching the little human run. Though she had a strange smell for a human. Ah-Un and Jaken were waiting on him to return from his nightly rounds of the land. She was running from those filthy, lowly demons. She intrigued him, severely.

He watched her fall. She did not beg for mercy. He watched her close her eyes and steady her breathing. She smiled a small smile. Keeping his face impervious of his feeling of being impressed.  
She was about to die and she was calm, how strange. He jumped from the tree and flew down killing a wolf as he landed. His green poison whip snapped as he killed three more to his left. Two circled him, looking for any vulnerability. Lunging at him at the same time, Sesshomaru caught one of them and threw it into the other.

He felt the child stir and turn towards him. Glancing at her, he watched her eyes go wide. He turned away to catch another of the foolish creatures. As Lord Sesshomaru killed the last two demons stupid enough to attack him, he swung at the smell of fresh blood. When he saw the little girl look down at herself and fall his eyes went red.

He lashed out at the last remaining wolf, whose jaw and claws were dripping with the girl's blood, with his poison whip. He watched her for a moment then turned to leave. Before he took more than four steps from the girl's body, his sword, Tensega, started pulsing. He stared at his sword for a moment. Pulling it free of its hold, he turned back to the girl and focused.

He saw the imps of hell surrounding the small child's body. He raised his sword and slashed down at the offending creatures. For a few seconds Lord Sesshomaru stood before the child waiting for something to happen. When nothing happened immediately, he turned to leave again, shoving his sword back into its sheath, disgusted. He got the same four steps away when he heard the child take in a small breath.

He stopped and turned towards the girl. Watching her intently, keeping his face void of all emotion. Sesshomaru watched as the tiny thing got up off the ground, wounds healed. He watched her look up at him, saw the flicker of emotion behind her eyes.

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Rin opened her eyes and saw the ground. Breathing deeply she blinked. Why is Rin still alive? She lifted her body and looked up into her angel's face. Her eyes widened as she looked at her savior.  
She stood up still looking at him then bowed to him, letting her hair fall around her. "Hn." She heard his reply to her bow and smiled to herself. Her savior was someone who didn't put value into words. When she came up out of her bow, she noticed he had started leaving. She started following him from a few feet behind him.

He stopped and looked at her. She smiled up at him "My lord, I would like to follow you until I have repaid your kindness in saving my life." She watched him for a moment and thought she saw a flicker of humor behind his eyes. "Tch." He continued forward. Taking his answer as not caring she continued to follow her saving angel.


	2. Chapter 1

**Seven Years Later**

 **Chapter 1**  
 **Rin's P.O.V  
** Rin sat around the fire, cooking hers and Jaken's dinner, waiting on her lord's return. "Jaken, the food is ready."  
She laughed when he mumbled about her cooking. He always said it was horrible but ate it with devouring haste. "Stop laughing at me you ungrateful human!" She smiled at him and sat down with her dinner. She made cooked fish with the herbs her lord let her buy at the last town.

She sighed when she looked up at the stars. "Lord Sesshomaru is on his way back, Master Jaken." Jaken looked over at the girl, he had no clue how she did that, but she was always right. "How do you do that Rin?"  
"I have no Idea Master Jaken. I just feel him." She smiled  
"Hmph! Foolish girl." Jaken ignored her then.

Once Rin was done eating she felt lord Sesshomaru getting closer. She stood and smiled in the direction she felt him from. She stood and watched as he melted out of the darkness. "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru-sama" she greeted him cheerily, her brown doe-eyes looking up at him with warmth. Jaken jumped up and bowed to lord Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome back! How were your rounds? Did any pesky demons try to be stupid?"

Lord Sesshomaru ignored Jaken and continued over to Rin. He looked down at her and bent close to her "Rin." She blushed when he sniffed her deeply "Yes m-my Lord?"  
"There is something strange in your smell tonight." He stood up and walked over to a tree away from the fire.  
She watched him sit down and lean back against the tree. She blushed at his words and looked away "I'm sorry my Lord. I shall go bathe at once."  
She gathered her things and quickly walked to the hot springs. Unknowingly to her Sesshomaru followed her.

As she reached the hot springs she put her stuff down. She looked down at the traveling kimono Sesshomaru had gotten her last year for her birthday. Even though she had taken great care, there were small holes splattering the bottom of it. It was a beautiful green fabric, with white lily flowers covering spots all over the kimono. They almost looked as if you could reach out and take one, right off the fabric.

Rin sighed to herself, she had thought that it was much too beautiful for a traveling kimono, and she was sad that she was ruining something her lord had bought for her. She pulled the string loose that was holding her hair up in a ponytail. "Rin."  
Her name made her jump, and she quickly lost her train of thought. She was shocked to see that he had followed her. "Yes my Lord?"  
Rin watched him carefully for any signs that there was danger. When she didn't find any she relaxed, but only slightly."Is something the matter my Lord?"

She smiled up at him waiting for an answer. Something flickered behind his eyes and before she could catch it, it was gone. "I did not say it was displeasing Rin. I just said it was different."  
Rin blushed at his words and held her head down. When she felt his hand touching her hair she froze, unable to breath. He had never touched her before. It was always her hugging him, and him being unresponsive.

She was completely confused. "Your hair is a strange shade of dark blue."  
His voice jerked her back into reality and she stumbled backwards. Her foot caught on a rock and she was falling towards the water. She let out a small shriek and closed her eyes.  
Her downward movement stopped suddenly, like she had hit the ground instead of water. Opening her eyes slowly she looked up into the face of her saving angel. His face looked, alarmed? "Y-you saved me?"  
She became fully aware of his arms wrapped around her body. He simply looked at her, with an expression on his face that she had never seen before. She wasn't quite sure what it was.

She looked up into his golden eyes , how she wished he would look at her as someone he loved. What? No. He was her Lord. She was just a human, which would never happen. She laughed at her stupidity only to realize he was still holding her. Blushing profusely she apologized.

He half smiled and set let her go carefully making sure she wasn't going to fall all over again. He turned and started walking away. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin smiled, it had been a while since he's smiled like that. She continued taking her bath, stepping into the warm water and relaxing the day from her shoulders.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

He watched her for a moment, she seemed to be admiring the green and white kimono that he bought for her last year. Her new scent seemed to be cocooning around her. It almost smelled like a demon aura, but he knew that was impossible. "Rin."  
He watched her jump and turn around. He kept his face clear of all emotion.

"Yes my Lord?" He watched her regard him for a moment. "Is something the matter my Lord?" He watched her face lift into a small smile. **She Is Ours**. The thought startled him, he wasn't used to his demon surging up like that just to claim a woman. _She is human. She cannot be anything other than our ward._ **Nothing is as it seems when it comes to this girl. She is hiding something from us.**  
 _Nonsense. She wouldn't hide anything from This Sesshomaru. She has promised This Sesshomaru to always tell him the truth._

His beast did not respond. He focused back on the beautiful girl in front of him. "I did not say it was displeasing Rin. I just said it was different."  
He watched her blush and lower her head. He watched her hair trickle around her shimmering.

Intrigued he reached out and took hold of her hair. It was soft, and smooth. He lifted it into the moonlight and watched it shimmer from black to a deep blue. _Strange. She seems to have Demon hair. Why?_ He got no response from his inner demon. He decided to mention this to her.  
"Your hair is a strange shade of dark blue." He had startled her, and she stumbled over a rock.

She let out a shriek and he watched in alarm as she started to fall. Before he realized it, his arms were wrapped around her body, holding her soft form to his chest. He watched her face, her eyes were closed. As she opened them he saw how completely beautiful she was. "Y-you saved me?"  
He couldn't respond, he was completely captivated by her eyes. They seemed to glow. He simply just stared at her.

Her laugh made his senses return, letting her make her apologies with the sweetest blush across her face, he gave her a smirk. Setting her up right and making sure she wasn't going to fall again. He turned to leave and let her get her bath. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru-sama!" He didn't acknowledge her and continued to leave her be, but keeping his hearing tuned to her, making sure nothing happened to His Rin.


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N. /\/\ Hey Everyone! I want to thank you for the favs and the follows and reviews!  
Thank you for reading my Fic. Its not all that great. Honestly It could be soooo much better. And Yeah I know its a bit OOC but I hope you like it anyways. I'm sorry for the late update! I've been in the process of moving. But truly If theres something you want me to put in the story just message me and let me know. Is something missing? Also Yeah I know its really early in the story, for them to realize they feel for each other. But, there's a REALLY good reason for it! You'll just have to read with me to find out what that reason is ;) I hope you guys Like the story so far. Its going to be long chapters for now. I've just combined two chapters to make one instead of two. I'm still working on chapters 3-6 ! Anyways! without further a due Chapter 2! **

**Rin's P.O.V**

Walking next to Ah-Un, Rin smiled at the birds fluttering around their heads. It was another beautiful day, while traveling with lord Sesshomaru. They were headed back to the castle of the west. Lord Sesshomaru had been summoned by the council, regarding the missing Royal family of the north.

Rin was talking about everything like she normally did, because she knew how much it relaxed her lord. She wanted to give him some relaxation. She knew how much the missing family caused distress with everyone. Even her Lord Sesshomaru. For a demon family to just vanish? That would mean there is something even worse than demons lurking around.

"Rin, collect your lunch." Lord Sesshomaru went over to a sunny patch of grass and sat down. "Yes My Lord"  
She pulled Ah-Un to a stop and gathered her bow and arrows. Lord Sesshomaru always stopped near a river or small lake at lunch so she could refill her water and her food for the rest of the day.

Rin went over to the river and filled up her water container, which was made out of bamboo wood. It kind of looked like a sake barrel. She had gotten a lot of things from Lady Kagome and Master Inuyasha, her water container being one of them.

As she filled her container she looked over at Lord Sesshomaru. She always liked watching the sun dance off of his silver hair. It was captivating to see the sun filtering through the clouds and land on her Lord. It made him look like he was glowing. She smiled as a butterfly fluttered by his head. He opened his eyes and looked at her, she could tell he was happy just by the way his eyes glinted.

She blushed at getting caught looking at him. She turned her face away slightly. Although not before she caught the small smirk that flashed across his features. Was he happy that she was looking at him? It was probably just because she was caught being foolish again. She sighed and pulled her container out of the water, completely full.

Setting her water on the bank she pulled up her kimono and tied it off just below her waist, so she didn't get it wet this time. Smiling to herself she waded into the water up to her knees. Taking her bow and knocking an arrow, she stood still and waited for the fish to swim by.

She let the first four or five swim by, most were too small anyways. When the next two fish swam by she angled her bow right and shot into the water. Pulling out her arrow, with it came two decent sized fish.

"Master Jaken are you eating this afternoon?" Rin looked over her shoulder at the small toad waiting for an answer. Jaken glared at her "If fish is all you can do, then I supposes I can force it down."  
Turning away from the green toad she smiled to herself knowing that was his way of saying thank you. Tossing the two fish she caught on the bank she knocked another arrow.  
She waited for the right moment then released the arrow into the water, again spearing two decent sized fish.

Once she was out of the water she let her kimono loose. Taking the fish over to the fire Jaken had prepared, she grabbed a small bag off of Ah-Un's saddle . Pulling out the leaves to wrap the fish, she laid them flat on the ground. Placing a fish on each, she pulled out her herbs she had gotten from the last town. Sprinkling them on the fish she wrapped the fish tightly and placed it on the thin rock positioned above the fire.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

Sitting in the sun, letting it warm his face, Lord Sesshomaru listened as Rin gathered her things to get her lunch. He heard her bind down and place her water container in the water. He felt his skin tingle, he knew she was watching him. It pleased This Sesshomaru that she was watching him. He mentally scoffed at himself. Despite his mental scoff, he found himself opening his eyes to see her smiling at him.

He watched as her cheeks turned a pretty bright pink. He felt something build up inside of him causing him to smirk as she turned her face. Before she could double check he stopped smiling. Closing his eyes once more he listened to her stand up. The sound of her clothing fabric being raised made him immediately snap his eyes back open.

Watching her carefully as she waded into the water up to her knees, leaving most of her thighs bare, he wondered why she raised her kimono this time. Normally she waded in up to her ankles and left it down. This Sesshomaru couldn't keep his eyes from wondering back down to her thighs. He watched as she parted them slightly to get a better stance. He felt the growl start coming up his chest, stopping it though before it was noticed.

Images of Rin started flowing through his mind. Rin on his bed, with nothing but his robe laying over her. Rin below him biting her lip, with a deep red blush scattering across her face.  
 **You like the image of our Rin below us.** Sesshomaru glared at his inner demon.  
 _This Sesshomaru had nothing to do with those images, which was all you._  
 **Yes, the images was me, but you are aroused by them.** ** _  
_** _Well, This Sesshomaru enjoys having females beneath him, it's nothing to do with Rin._

Sesshomaru felt the demon chuckle and recede into the depths of his mind again. Shaking his head, Rin's voice brought him back to the outside world.  
"Master Jaken are you eating this afternoon?"  
He looked over at Rin, she was holding an arrow with two fish speared through.  
"If fish is all you can do, I suppose I can force it down." Sesshomaru wanted to kick the stupid imp for being so rude to his Rin, but he let it be when he saw her smile. She quickly had two more fish for their lunch.

He watched her leave the water after she had the fish. He watched as she let the kimono drop back down around her legs. Sighing quietly at the loss of the sight of her beautifully tanned legs he closed his eyes again and tried to ignore the now prominent images of Rin.

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Later that night they had stopped and Rin was fixing her sleeping pallet. It was starting to get rather cold this time of year. Summer was almost over, winter was on its way. Once she had her pallet fixed she pulled out the nuts and berries she had collected the day before while waiting on Lord Sesshomaru. She looked over and saw Jaken already asleep by the fire, his body curled around his demon staff. She got up and stretched her body.

She looked around and found Sesshomaru staring at her. She smiled at him "Yes My Lord?" She watched him and waited patiently for his answer. "We shall continue tomorrow morning without stopping for food. We will be at the Western Castle by noon tomorrow."

She nodded and started to sit down on her pallet when his voice stopped her. "Rin." She froze, he was right behind her. She could feel his body heat on her back.

"Yes My Lord?" she whispered, afraid to move, because if she did, she would end up touching him.  
She felt his hands slide up her arms and stop on her shoulders. Turning her around, he had her facing him.

She looked up into his golden eyes. "Rin, when we get to the castle, I want you to go straight to your rooms, the staff will bring you food, and will have a bath ready for you when you want it. My mother will be at court this time, and I do not wish for you to be harmed by her or her servants."

She couldn't speak as she felt his arms encircle her. This was strange for her Lord, he was never this protective of her before. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama, but… May I ask why you are so worried this time?"  
She watched him as his he bent his head so his nose was skimming her neck. She felt him take a deep breath.

"My mother has expressed that she does not wish to see you at This Sesshomaru's side anymore." Her knees felt weak, her arms reached up and clutched his tightly.

Rin felt him lean away from her, still holding her, in case she fell. She looked up at him once again and saw humor dancing his eyes. She felt rage bubble up inside of her. He was toying with her. Watching her reactions. She clinched her teeth together and stepped away from him, letting go of his arms. "Of course, My Lord, I shall stay in my rooms until your mother has left court."

She turned abruptly and continued laying down for the night. She felt him hesitate by her pallet, then listened as he walked away, into the night to do his rounds.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

He watched her as she laid her sleeping pallet out on the ground. Soon she would have her own bed again, he would make sure of that. He watched her stand up and stretch out her body. More of the images from earlier played across his mind. She was looking at him and smiling. "Yes My Lord?" He watched her for a moment more.

"We shall continue tomorrow morning without stopping for food. We will be at the Western Castle by noon tomorrow." He didn't normally like for her to go without food, but the council had been stressed out. There was apparently a new lead as to where the missing demon family disappeared to. Watching her she nodded and turned to lay down on her pallet. Before he could stop himself, he was standing right behind her. "Rin."

Lord Sesshomaru felt her body freeze. He could feel the heat bouncing in between them. "Yes My Lord?" her voice was just a whisper in the wind. He knew he had made her nervous. He slid his hands up her arms, caressing her as gently as he could, stopping on her shoulders. He turned her to face him, so he could see her beautiful eyes.

He met her curious gaze and almost smiled. He could see the shock in her eyes. "Rin, when we get to the castle, I want you to go straight to your rooms, the staff will bring you food, and will have a bath ready for you when you want it. My mother will be at court this time, and I do not wish for you to be harmed by her or her servants."

He knew what he was doing and he tried to stop but he couldn't. His arms wrapped around her carefully, pulling her just slightly closer to his body. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru-sama, but… May I ask why you are so worried this time?" Her scent was intoxicating him, it was a mix of vanilla, honey and milk. He lowered his head to her neck, running his nose across her soft skin.

Taking a deep breath of her sweet scent he finally answered her. "My mother has expressed that she does not wish to see you at This Sesshomaru's side anymore." He felt her body start to shake. Her hands clutched at his forearms tightly. **Claim Her. Now. Then Mother cannot hurt her if she is ours.**

Smiling at his inner demon, he pulled away from Rin, keeping a hold of her, making sure she didn't fall. He was still smiling at the humor in what his inner demon had said, when Rin looked up into his eyes. He watched as her face closed down in anger. She stepped away from him before she spoke icily. "Of course, My Lord, I shall stay in my rooms until your mother has left court."

He watched her turn suddenly and ignore him. Confused he waited a moment, thinking back on what had happened. Had He upset her with his actions. Is This Sesshomaru, unpleasing to her? His brows knitted in confusion. Though instead of asking, Sesshomaru turned and walked away to do his nightly rounds, thinking it best to leave her alone for now.


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N /\/\ Hey guys! I want to take a minute and thank everyone for reading and following my story! Thank you guys so much! Please, please, please review though! There's a lot of you who haven't, which is okay, you don't have to but please? : P Honestly I would like to know your thoughts on everything! I look at the traffic graph instead of reviews! So far right now 350 people have at least read the prologue of my story! 350! That's sooo many people. It makes me happy lol. I do how ever want to personally thank the one person who has followed, fav. And reviewed my story, lovespirita! I also want to let you guys know that instead of when I switch P.O.V and I repeat everything just in a different P.O.V I'm going to continue with a new section, because in this chapter they split up for a bit. ALSO! Because I have YET to do this! I should have done it sooner! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

 **Rin's P.O.V**

The morning was a quiet one. Rin woke up and gathered her things together for the rest of the journey to the Western castle. Shaking Jaken awake, Rin made sure the fire was out and that there were no signs of them being in the clearing.  
Not once did she look at her Lord, she was still really mad at him for treating her feelings like a game.

She could feel him staring at her, willing her to look at him, but she refused. She wasn't about to forgive him as easily as she normally did. It wasn't right for him to treat her so inconsequential.  
Sure, she may be a human, but she still had feelings. She sighed and shook her head, getting rid of all of her thoughts.

Once Jaken was ready to leave they all set out towards the Western castle. Rin was walking along side Ah-Un like she normally did, when she felt Lord Sesshomaru walking next to her. "Rin."  
"Yes My Lord?" She kept her voice even and her eyes on the path before her.  
"Has This Sesshomaru done something to upset you?"

Rin sighed, she never thought he'd out right ask her if she was upset with him. "It is nothing my Lord; I don't wish to bother you with my thoughts." She risked a small peek over at him and watched as his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.  
Well he can figure out what she meant by himself. She started walking a little faster, hoping he would take the hint and leave her alone.

He didn't get the hint. He kept up with her easily. "Rin, I do not understand why you are mad at me."  
She stopped suddenly and turned to face him. He had taken another step before he turned to look at her.  
"My Lord, I am upset with your actions from last night, and I would be most grateful if you would allow me to have time to myself?" She made sure to word it where she did not challenge him.

She stood there looking at him waiting for his answer. She couldn't help but remember everything that happened last night. She felt her face go red, and a heat began to pool in between her thighs. She tried to stop her thoughts from wandering any farther.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

Sesshomaru stood there and replayed her words through his mind. What did she mean that his actions upset her? She could not say that she didn't want This Sesshomaru. He could smell her arousal even now. He narrowed his eyes on her, "are you saying you do not wish to be with This Sesshomaru?"

He watched her eyes widen "I don't mean I want to leave My Lord, just that I would like some time to myself." He sighed, when she misunderstood what he meant. "That is not what I was asking you Rin." He let her contemplate his words before he spoke again "Do you not wish to lay with This Sesshomaru?"  
He heard her small intake of breath, and watched her face go a deep red.

He waited for her reply, though he could already smell her answer. When she finally spoke he was surprised at her answer.  
"No My Lord, that is not what I wish for. I wish for you to never ruin your name by bedding a lowly human like myself. I am not worthy for anything other than your ward."  
Before he could stop himself he growled, making her flinch. "You are not just some human Rin." He watched her eyes widen in surprise and flicker with hope.

He could see the doubt flood into her luminous brown eyes. For some reason he had put her to tears. "I do not wish to be toyed with My Lord. Please, let us finish this conversation and continue on."  
Sesshomaru looked at her concerned. "Rin, I did not mean to upset you again. I am merely trying to understand."  
She nodded at him and gave him a small smile, making his insides twist into a knot. "It is alright My Lord, I am fine."

He stood there as she continued walking in the direction of his castle. Sighing internally he started following her. Sesshomaru continued to think about what she had said to him. Though he could not figure out why she thought he was toying with her feelings. Does she really think he could do that to her?

 _Tell me. What do you think is different about Rin that I do not know?_ **  
How would I know something you do not know.  
** _You have said that she is hiding something. How did you know when I did not?  
_ **It is easy to see, the hair, the smell, the eyes. Pay attention and you will see that there is something different about this human.**

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Rin fought her tears the entire way to the castle. She would cry when she was alone in her room. Walking through the gates she waved at the castle guards. They were her friends and tutors. They helped in her lessons since she was seven.  
She heard Lord Sesshomaru walk in the direction of the front entrance.

Going in the other direction to the servants entrance she ran into the cook. "Oh Miss Rin! Good to have you back dear. What would you like to eat?" The cook was a thin cat demon, she had brilliant orange hair and pretty green eyes.

"Oh the same thing I suppose. I don't want to put you through too much trouble. Has the Lady of the West arrived yet?"  
The cook smiled at her "It's no trouble dear, and no she hasn't arrived yet, you have time to eat and bathe as directed by the Master."

Rin sighed at the mention of Lord Sesshomaru. What was he saying 'lay with him'? Was he really saying that he wanted to be with her?  
Shaking her head at the impossible thought she walked through the servant halls, trying to avoid being seen by anyone.  
She wasn't in the mood to be pestered by her lady's maids.

Reaching her bedroom without a problem she entered and shut the door behind her firmly. She smiled at her décor. She had thrown a fit when she was twelve, to get all of the little girl stuff removed from her room.  
She wanted to be more sophisticated for her lord. She had her lady's maids work on the curtains and bed sheets secretly.

The curtains were white on the side facing the room, but red on the side facing the window. Every time the sun shone through her curtains it looked like the whole room was being set on fire.  
It was completely beautiful. Her bed was covered in red sheets with blue crescent moons stitched on all the corners. There was a thick, soft white blanket with a large blue crescent moon directly stitched into the middle.

It was a tribute to her savior, that he knew nothing about. Ever since she had them placed in her room she forbade him from ever entering her rooms again.  
She had also changed the small bed into a large open bed with sheer curtains falling from the ceiling, around her bed; with small openings on the side.  
Going over to her wooden kurōzetto she got out her normal kimono for the castle grounds.

The kimono was a royal blue, with a grey dragon stitched into the fabric as if it was coiling around her body.  
The head of the dragon came from behind her sitting on her shoulder as if it was looking out into the room.  
Rin took the kimono and walked into the adjoining room next to hers. There was a bathing room, with a pool of warm water in the center.  
Next to the edge were different scents and a drying towel.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

Sesshomaru walked into his office and went over to his desk. Looking through the paperwork that had been left in his absence, lord Sesshomaru called for his servant.  
A scrawny young man came into the office and bowed. He was Sesshomaru's normal errand boy.  
He was a mouse demon with yellow eyes and grey hair. "Yes my Lord?"

"Do you know when my mother will be arriving?"  
"Just before dinner my Lord. Not for another six hours."  
"Thank you, have the cook prepare the usual, bore meat and vegetable soup with bread. Also, make sure she doesn't let Rin just eat fish again."

Being dismissed the boy bowed low and left the office. Sesshomaru sighed and started reading the complaints of the nobles in his lands. Some saying there weren't enough farm lands near the mountains and some saying there weren't enough coal mines near the plains lands. Both nobles refused to make amends and trade materials. Sesshomaru growled at the stupidity of the demon nobles.

He didn't understand why he had to settle disputes between two grown demons.  
Sighing again he wrote a letter to both, offering a safe trade route between the two sections of land.  
He also offered two ambassadors so the two demons didn't have to converse with each other. He signed them and rolled them up setting them on top of the send pile.  
Sesshomaru sat there for another two hours doing the same thing with different situations.

There was a knock at his office door. "Enter." Sesshomaru looked up to see who was entering his room.  
He watched as Rin walked in with a plate and bowl of food. "Rin?" Rin smiled over at him "They said you didn't answer your door when they brought your food. So I'm bringing it to you my lord."  
He watched her walk over to him. He watched as the dragon on her kimono looked as if it was flying around her.

He moved the papers on his desk and leaned back so she could place the food down. He caught her sweet scent and breathed in deeply.  
He remembered when it was just a pure vanilla smell. Now it was mixed with a milk and honey scent. "Thank you Rin."  
He looked up into her eyes and saw a small determination in her eyes.

"Forgive me my Lord for leaving my rooms after you said not to, but I was worried about you, and there was something I had to do before your mother showed up." Sesshomaru raised one of his eyebrows at her, for her to continue.  
He watched her take a deep breath, her eyes flickered with nervousness and indecision. He was curious as to what was going through her mind.

Sitting up a little more he turned his body towards her, waiting for her to say what was on her mind.  
After a moment her determination came back. Worried she was still mad from earlier he started thinking of ways to keep her calm.  
She looked into his eyes and before he could register her movements she leaned down and kissed him with all she was worth.

 **A.N /\/\ Now, Don't hate me for where it ended! I know, you're sooo frustrated right now. But, if I were to add his reaction to her kiss, then it would be over my word limit for the chapter. I'm really sorry and I will definitely post the next chapter soon! ^-^ I love every single one of you who have read my FF so far. And those who are just now reading I love you too! Y'all are my inspiration to write! So thank you so much! Please if you don't mind, Review and let me know what you think! It would mean so much to me. I'm hoping to hit 500 readers soon! So share my link! Anywhere and everywhere you can! Refer me to your friends! Also Kurōzetto is a word in Japanese that shows up in this chapter it means – Armoire; Closet; Cabinet. :P Bye for a little while.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N/\/\ Omg Guys! 781 people have read my story! ^-^ I'm soo happy about that. Next I'm shooting for 1000! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me for I have been soooooo horrible. I Left it at a cliffhanger for sooo long I am So sorry! I don't have internet any longer, but I've also been dealing with writers block. I'm not only working on this FF, but I'm working on a book I hope to get published within the next few years. IF I can get past this writers block! Please share my story where ever you can! Thank you for all the reviews too (: Y'all are really sweet. FUTURE POSTINGS will be more than one chapter at a time, no more than three or four at a time depending on how many chapters I have written. This is because I don't have internet at home. Anyways here's chapter 4!**

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

The taste of Rin's lips was better than he had thought they were going to be. Soft as a flower petal she tasted of the sweetest honey. Growling deep in his chest he kissed her back. Gently placing his clawed hand against her face, his other arm slipping around her waist pulling Rin down into his lap as he pushed the chair away from his desk. He more felt than heard her soft gasp of surprise.

He felt a wave of approval from the demon within. Ignoring it, he ran his hand down her cheek, skimming her neck and shoulder. The fabrics of her kimono fell lose, off her shoulder. Sesshomaru kissed a trail from her lips, down her jaw, and on to her neck. Sucking softly at the tender flesh. The demon surged at the sound of her moan, demanding more.

Forcing the demon back down Lord Sesshomaru left her neck and started kissing her slowly, trying to calm the frantic beat of her heart. Holding her tightly he pulled away. "Rin, this is dangerous." He watched her dazed face and smiled slightly. He liked that he had this affect over her. He held her while she calmed her breathing, as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"I apologize my Lord, if that was out of line." There was a bright red cover over her cheeks. He chuckled quietly "do not apologize for that My Rin. For I enjoyed that as much as you. I only stopped because my demon surged." He watched the shock cross her face. He gave her a skeptical look "Did you not think that my demon would want to claim you?" she shook her head slowly at him.

He sighed softly "Rin. You are absurd." He bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips "have you ate?"  
She shook her head again "I was too nervous about what I was planning on doing. I didn't have the stomach to eat." She had spoken softly, but he heard her clearly. "Well, let's get you something, you'll have lunch with me, before my mother arrives in a few hours."

Getting up Sesshomaru placed Rin on her feet, holding her steady so she didn't fall. Once she had her balance he left her and walked over to the door. Opening it, he stopped one of the servants in the hall "Tell the cook to send another plate of food and a bowl of soup for Rin to my office." The servant nodded and quickly walked off towards the kitchen.

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Rin stood by Lord Sesshomaru's desk while he got her food. They were going to eat together, after kissing like that. She felt her face get hot again. She never expected him to kiss back like that. It was like he really wanted to be with her. She was really happy that she got the courage to kiss him.

She could still feel his hands holding her and touching her. She felt herself shiver. Rin was thinking so hard about all of it she didn't notice Lord Sesshomaru until he wrapped his arms around her making her jump. She heard him chuckle. "What are you thinking about so hard you have ignored me three times now?" She looked up at him "I'm sorry my Lord, I was not trying to ignore you. I was thinking about a few minutes ago."

Rin leaned back against him and pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his heart beat. She could fall asleep to this. His arms were around her waist, holding her securely to him; his nose was buried in her hair and he was breathing deeply. She smiled and hoped that this wasn't a dream. If it was she wished to never wake up.

A horrible thought crossed her mind. "My Lord…you do not have to force yourself to do this for my sake." Rin felt Lord Sesshomaru's body stiffen and his arms fell away. She felt his body move just a fraction away from hers. She had made him mad… but why? When she looked up at him there was something in his eyes that she couldn't comprehend, he had never really shown emotions before… It was almost as if…he was hurt?

"Rin, why do you think I would do anything I don't want to do? Do you think you aren't desirable? Why is it so hard for you to believe that I want to be with you?" She turned around and kept her eyes on the floor. "Lord Sesshomaru, I do not know what you want. You are a demon lord and I am just a human. Why would you find me desirable? Or anything other than trash. You have said that you hate humans a lot. I'm not even sure why you kept me around."

She heard him sigh deeply, trying to control his anger. "I didn't mean to upset you my Lord…" she felt his hand gently touch her cheek "Rin, I am sorry for saying that about humans in front of you. I've never met a human like you before. You are different. There's something about you that is…strange." She looked up and met his gaze; his eyes were crackling with emotion. Her breath caught in her throat, she had never seen so much emotion coming from her lord.

Rin leaned up on to her toes and brushed her lips against his, keeping her eyes on him. She felt like his eyes were making her melt. She could feel and see his anger slip away as he bent his head down and kissed her softly, twice. Rin smiled sweetly at him and bit his lip. She backed away quickly and watched him playfully. She was happy that he did not care that she was human.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

She had just bit him and backed away. Sesshomaru saw the playful glint in her eyes and smiled. He had made her happy. He forced his smile away and looked at her seriously but kept his tone light. "Rin; did you just bite me?" He watched her as she tried to hide her smile and look contrite. She failed "I'm sorry My Lord."

He watched her inch away towards the door. Taking a step towards her, he smiled "You won't get very far Rin." Rin giggled making his heart and breath catch "oh I know My Lord, but I can still try." She took another step away from him. He followed. "Well… If you want to try I'll give you a five second head start, is that fair?"

She gave him her dazzling smile with her cute little dimples "Yes My Lord. That seems fair enough." Her hand was now on the door handle. He heard her heart beating frantically, taking in a sample of the air around her; he noticed her scent change almost un-noticeablly. Breathing deeply he detected an underlying scent of spice. The name of the spice escaped This Sesshomaru.

It was distracting and arousing as the scent wrapped around his awareness. The tendrils of vanilla milk, mixing with a spicy, sweet honey entrapped him. The click of the door brought him back to the situation. Shaking his head to clear his mind he chuckled and realized his Rin had made her exit while he was distracted. Although he did not hear her running down the hall as he normally would.

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Rin closed the door behind her as quietly as possible to try and give herself a few extra seconds before Lord Sesshomaru chased after her. She dashed for the far end of the hallway, only to have her breath snatched from her lungs as her body picked itself up and almost flew towards her rooms. She heard Sesshomaru's door open and she urged her body forwards even more. Rin made it to her door faster than she ever had before.

Rin stood and caught her breath and stared at her door. _How is it possible that I made it to my rooms as quick as I did, and before Lord Sesshomaru? What is happening to me?_ As her thoughts raced Lord Sesshomaru flashed in behind her. She felt him watching her closely. "Rin are you alright?" She didn't answer him right away; taking a few moments, to get her thoughts in to order.

"I am alright Lord Sesshomaru-sama." She glanced up at him and smiled weakly "I am just out of breath from running…so quickly." She watched his face frown in confusion "Yes, but how did you run so fast?" His question made her pause.  
"I am not sure My Lord… One moment I was running normally, then my body pushed itself forward at a much faster pace." Rin heard him breathe deeply while leaning towards her. She swayed on her feet slightly starting to get a little dizzy.

Rin felt Sesshomaru's arms slide around her; he then proceeded to pick her up bridal style after opening her door enough to push through. She let out a wordless cry in protest; struggling to get down before he went into her room. His arms tightened around her holding her still. "Hush Rin, I won't drop you."  
Rin started to tell him that wasn't the reason. "That isn't what I..." but it was too late, he had already stepped into the large room.


	6. Chapter 5

**A.N/\/\/\ Woot two up loads in one night, maybe three! If I can finish chp.6 too! Again! You guys and gals are the best people in the world who are forever in my heart of hearts! Here is Chapter 5! (:**

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

Sesshomaru felt Rin hide her face as he looked around her room. The room was aglow as if it was on fire. He looked at the window and saw why her room looked the way it did. He smiled at the white and red curtains. He turned right to her wooden kurōzetto which stood slightly ajar. He glimpsed the kimono's he had given to her over the years. When he turned to the left, he saw the large bed with his crescent symbol on her blanket.

Smiling he looked down at his Rin. "Rin, your room is beautiful. Why didn't you tell me of this?" He felt her flinch slightly and lifted her head. She looked up at him and seemed to be watching him carefully. He kept smiling down at her. "Is this why you banned me from your room?" He walked over to her bed and sat her down carefully. Sitting next to her, he waited for her to answer. "Yes, My Lord. This is why I didn't want you in my rooms. I was embarrassed and I did not want you to know how much I cared for you, because of how you felt about humans. I had hoped to show you one day but I was scared to."

He watched as she adverted her eyes. He sat quietly for a minute, taking her answer in consideration before responding.  
"Rin… Will you ever forgive me for what I've said about humans? I did not mean any of what I said about humans towards you. Over these past years you have grown close to my heart. I would not see any harm come to you… except it is This Sesshomaru who has caused you the most pain."

Sesshomaru reached over and lifted Rin's face to meet his gaze. He could see the shock and the bewilderment within her beautiful brown eyes.  
"Lord Sesshomaru, you are wrong. You have not caused me pain. You've given me reason to be happy. Every day, you let me travel with you and stay with you. You have not sent me away and you have not kept me as any other demon would keep their ward. For that I am happy."

He watched as a smile slowly made its way across her face. Sesshomaru noticed that she had two small dimples in her cheeks when the smile finally reached her eyes. His thumb gently ran across her freckled cheek. "You are truly happy with This Sesshomaru?"  
Laughing she reached up and caressed his face "Of course I am My Lord. I could never wish for anything or anyone better than being with you. As for you asking for forgiveness, there is nothing to forgive."

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Rin could feel the joy, sweeping through her body and mind. Lord Sesshomaru had just told her he loved her in no certain terms. No, he did not say it out right, but he said that she was close to his heart! Smiling she watched him lean closer to her and kiss her ever so sweetly. Moving her hand from his face into his hair, she kissed him back, deepening the kiss into something soft and passionate. When he finally pulled away he kissed her nose.

"Rin, I must go now. My mother will be here with in an hour and I have yet to finish all of my work. You have successfully distracted This Sesshomaru." Rin felt a pang of sadness at his departure but knew it was necessary. "Yes My Lord. Thank you for this afternoon Lord Sesshomaru-sama, you have made me very happy." He responded to her as he normally did making her smile yet again, with a soft "hn."

After Lord Sesshomaru left her room, Rin danced about with happiness. Humming to herself she sat at her mirrored dresser. Looking at her face, Rin saw a constant blush beneath her cheeks and the new spark in her eyes. Grabbing her silver brush Rin started sliding it through her soft hair. The shimmer in her hair caught her attention. It was blue. Her hair was a dark blue.

Rin suddenly remembered Lord Sesshomaru making the same statement. _But why do I have a demoness's hair? And my speed earlier…no, none of this is natural._ Sighing she placed the brush down wondering what other changes have escaped her unnoticed. Looking at herself again in the mirror Rin found a determination within her so fierce that it almost scared her. _I will find out who I am. I will not stop until I find all of my answers._

Shaking off the startling determination Rin decided to braid her hair. Taking her hair she gathered it to the right side of her face, opposite of the shoulder with the dragon's face upon it. Loosely, Rin divided it into six sections and started an intricate knotting braid. Seeing the red and white lily clip Lord Sesshomaru bought for her last summer, Rin took it when finished with the braid and clipped it into the middle of the braid.

Getting up Rin gathered her sword, sketch pad and drawing utensils, she left her room and wandered out to her garden. Rin sat for an hour drawing a picture of a bird sitting on a branch in the woods. The bird was two different colors. The head and back and tops of the tail feathers were as white as snow. While the breast, belly and bottom of the tail feathers were a beautiful green. As Rin put the final color touches on the bird she heard the horn at the front gate sound. Sesshomaru's Mother had arrived.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V  
An Hour before his mother arrives.**

Sesshomaru left Rin's room quietly. He had not wanted to leave but knew that he still had things to get into order for the council meeting tomorrow, seeing as he would be the one to host this meeting. Walking into his office, Sesshomaru saw the forgotten food. Summoning a servant to get the food removed, Sesshomaru sighed to himself.

 _Well. She will have to eat a large meal later to make up for her missed breakfast and lunch._ **  
You should go provide her with food, not be in here looking at paper work. You should not have kept her from breakfast either. It will be your fault if she falls ill.  
** _I will have a meal sent to her when dinner is done. She will not fall ill, for she is watched by the best of healers while she's within This Sesshomaru's castle. Do not presume to try and guilt me. I had reasons for wanting to be back soon enough. Like keeping Rin safe from Mother._

Sesshomaru was put out when his inner beast growled and subsided without another word. Perhaps the beast was just worried for Rin. Whatever the cause, his demon was now in a foul mood. Sighing he sat down at his desk and tried to concentrate on his work. Though, Lord Sesshomaru could not keep his thoughts from returning to his Rin.

Leaning back in his chair he thought of Rin's room again. He did not know that Rin had, had the seamstresses working secretly. He would have to ask Rin if she had anything else made that he didn't know of. Picking up one of his scrolls, he noticed this one had the seal of the North on it. Confused Sesshomaru opened the scroll.

The wording on the scroll was rather elegant, it read:

To The Master and Lord of the Western Lands,

My name is Jinntatsu. Neither you nor anyone else believes that there are survivors of the North. However, there are Two. The Princess, who escape, for I could not find her body anywhere. Though I do not know where she is. Also myself, I am the king's personal guard. How am I alive? The king sent me with the southern lord to his lands to help search for a murderer. Please, I beg of you, if you wish to know the truth about that last night, come find me, I am close to the border between our lands. I dare not reveal any more than I already have. They are searching for me because I found the truth after all these years. Know this though, those whom you consider allies and friends are only going to try to destroy you. Burn this after you finish reading it, for I fear those who are after me, are after you as well.

Until we meet-  
-Jinn

Growling in frustration as the letter held little information but enough to know that this demon isn't lying, Sesshomaru committed it to memory then burned the letter as asked. He wondered how long the letter had been sitting on his desk. Irritated by the thought of someone living by the borders of the lands and it was not known to his soldiers. He dare not go out now, with such a short time until his mother arrives.

Getting up and pacing his office Sesshomaru started putting together a plan. He would go out tonight after everyone had fallen asleep; he would find this Jinntatsu and get every bit of information from him as he could. So he could share it with the council tomorrow. Finally the mystery of the North will be revealed. Nodding to himself he went to sit back down when the horn from the gates blared and announced the arrival of his mother.


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N/\/\/\/\ So, these past couple of months, without internet has been killer. And it's kind of helped me push past my writers block but not by much. So if these past couple of chapters has been crap I am really sorry. But! Every day is a new start! Writers block can only last for so long when someone continuously batters at it to make it go away. Also, to the person who messaged me and said that I need a disclaimer well here it is! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! NOT AT ALL. Longest chapter yet! Here is Chapter 6 guys!**

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Rin was lying in her bed after rushing back from the gardens, afraid to be caught out of her rooms by Lord Sesshomaru's mother. Sighing to herself Rin thought back to the kisses between Sesshomaru and herself. Blushing she smiled and the happiness she had felt earlier started flooding her again. There was a knock on the door that made Rin jump and laugh at herself.

"Yes?" She waited for the door to open, when it didn't she got up and opened the door. On the floor was a folded piece of paper. Confused Rin bent and picked it up, shutting her door behind her. Walking over to her chair she unfolded the paper and read the note:

 **My dear Rin,  
Accompany me in my room tonight after everyone has fallen asleep. Wait until the moon is two feet above the trees. We must travel to the border and back before dawn.  
Burn This-  
Lord Sesshomaru-**

Rin read the note twice to make sure she kept the time memorized. Taking it over to her fireplace she tossed the note into the flames. Rin looked outside and noticed it was only dinner time, meaning she had time to sleep and eat before she had to meet Lord Sesshomaru. She decided to sneak to the kitchen to get food. Walking over to a large bear pelt hanging on her wall, Rin opened the servant's access door and closed it behind her.

Grabbing a torch from the wall she lit another. Placing the wall torch back in its iron holding Rin continued down the hall. Servants haven't had to use these walk ways in years; this is how Rin had been getting through the castle without being seen. These walk ways had been forgotten. Taking a left turn she passed the rooms where Lord Sesshomaru's mother would be staying as quietly as she could.

Rin made it to the kitchen a few minutes later, looking around before she stepped out so no one would notice her. Walking into the busy kitchen Rin went over to the main cook Miss Sheng. "Need help Miss Sheng?"  
The cook started at Rin's voice. "Rin! What are you doing out of your rooms! The master will be upset if you are seen!"  
"It is alright, I wasn't seen on my way here and his mother never comes into the kitchen anyway."

The cook shook her head with a small smile "alright then, but you must leave after everything is ready for any slight chance of one of her servants will enter the kitchens. How do you get around without being seen Rin? I am most curious of your hiding skills."  
Rin gave the cook a mischievous grin "It's a secret Miss Sheng."

With a small laugh the cook set dough in front of Rin "get to work missy, and don't let that bread dry out!" Rin stuck her hands in the gooey mixture and started kneading the dough, adding a little flour at a time to make it the right consistency. "I never do Miss Sheng." The cook smiled and turned to her other pots and pans of food leaving Rin to make the bread.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

Sesshomaru was walking the castle grounds with his mother as was their normal when she would visit. His mother was going on about some demoness that she had met on the road traveling. Sesshomaru listened with only a partial interest. His mind was mostly on Rin and the note he left for her at her door. "Sesshomaru, are you even listening?" He looked at his mother.

"Hm?"  
"No. Of course you weren't listening." She sighed. "I said, I have found several demonesses to be your mate, and I have brought them with me. There are three of them that will be joining us for dinner; I have already made the arrangements. They will be staying in the rooms next to mine." She looked at him expectantly.

"Mother… I have specifically asked you to stop trying to find me a mate. I will find one on my own. I know what I am looking for in a mate. You do not. They may stay, but if they approach me with unwanted favors then they will leave immediately." He sighed in frustration and hastily added "but they will leave with you as well." His mother looked at him with annoyance but said no more on the matter.

Walking in silence again he tried to calm himself down. Between his mother and the Northern letter, Sesshomaru was highly irritated. "Mother, do you know what news the council has of the Northern Royals?" Glaring at the ground his mother let out a sigh "No, those cranky old fools wouldn't tell me a word other than they have news of the North. They said it would be best if everyone wait to hear it at the council meeting tomorrow."

"Do you think anyone could have escaped before the attack happened?" he watched her reaction very carefully. Sesshomaru wasn't a fool; he knew his mother could be traitorous when something was in her way of getting what she wanted. His mother concentrated on her answer before she spoke. "I am not sure, but if that were the case, why has no one shown up and explained what happened?"

"Surely mother you could answer that yourself. If they did not leave on their own, then someone forced them to leave, and if anyone escaped then they are probably undergoing everything they can possibly think of to stay hidden from their enemies. We all heard the whispering of bodies being found of all but the youngest child; but what of the secret guards?" His mother eyed him carefully

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this Sesshomaru."  
He sighed and nodded "I just do not understand how an entire family of eight could just disappear." He looked up to the sky. "Come, it is time for dinner. We'll talk more about this tomorrow during the meeting. Let us worry about it tomorrow." He turned not giving her time to answer and walked back towards the castle.

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Rin was laughing at what one of the cook's helpers had said when she was walking out of the kitchen when she bumped into someone. Rin froze and bowed and apologized immediately. "Forgive me; I was not watching where I was going. It will not happen again." When Rin finally looked up she met the green eyes of a beautiful demoness. She had short curly orange hair, the tips were more red than orange. Her skin was as pale as the moon except for her lips. They were a soft pink. She had a dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks, barely noticeable.

She was the same height as Rin. "Oh it's alright. I wasn't looking either. You must be Sesshomaru's human ward, yes?" she smiled at Rin and it made her look just that more beautiful. Rin realized she was waiting for an answer "Oh! Excuse me; Yes, I am Rin." She smiled at the pretty demoness. "My name is Sayuri; could you perhaps help me to the dinner hall? Lady Yumiko will be mad if I keep them waiting." Rin smiled "Of course, would you rather I get a servant? I know most demons and demonesses don't want to be in the company of a human."

The demoness watched Rin for a moment "No, it's alright, I do not mind, I live near humans. I prefer their quiet ways than our ways of violence." She smiled again and Rin suddenly decided she would like to be friends with this demoness. "Not all humans are quiet Lady Sayuri, but I am glad that you do not mind humans." Rin smiled and started walking towards the dining hall "This way."

Rin and the demoness talked all the way to the dining hall. They talked about how they lived, where they traveled to, who they've met. Rin was telling her about how she enjoyed helping the servants with the cooking and cleaning. While Sayuri was telling Rin about how much she enjoyed planting flowers and watching them grow. By the time Rin noticed they were just standing in the hall, they were no longer alone.

Two other demonesses approached them. One was tall and thin, her skin was dark, but her eyes were a startling color of orange. Her hair fell past her shoulders, completely straight. Her clothes were that of a noble woman. The other demoness what shorter than Rin, her skin was a caramel color and her eyes a soft purple. Her nose was sharp, yet small. They were both beautiful, yet not as beautiful as Sayuri.

Rin bowed to them both and offered them a small nervous smile. The tall demoness sneered at her and glared. "Sayuri, why are you talking with this…thing? We should be in there meeting Lord Sesshomaru in hopes that he picks one of us for his mate. You are stalling everyone. Lady Yumiko will not like this." Rin kept her face clear of all emotions as she waited for the second demoness to speak.

"Yori, be wise and hold your tongue in case Lord Sesshomaru is to hear you belittling his ward. She may be human, but she belongs to Lord Sesshomaru, and he is not a tolerant person." Yori glared at the shorter demoness and sighed "Alright Tsukiko, you are right. Let us not be any later than we are." She gave one last glare to Rin and stormed into the dining hall. Through the crack Rin saw Lord Sesshomaru as his head snapped up in her direction.

Tsukiko followed Yori into the dining hall, allowing Lord Sesshomaru to watch Rin even longer. She smiled and bowed to Lady Sayuri "It was a pleasure to talk with you; I apologize if I have gotten you into trouble. Please enjoy your meal." The demoness smiled at Rin "I had fun; I would like to talk with you again Rin before we take our leave. You are a wonderful person."

Rin nodded at her "Just send a servant with a summons and I shall come to you when you are free, but please, I am not supposed to be seen by Lady Yumiko…"  
"do not worry; I won't get you into trouble. I'll see you soon!" Rin smiled as she walked into the dining hall. She made eye contact with Lord Sesshomaru and smiled before turning and leaving to her room.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

Sesshomaru was in the dining hall waiting for the three demonesses to join him and his mother for dinner. The table was set so no one was directly to the right of him, for that would be where his future mate would sit. There were two plates on the right side of the table, and two on the left. He knew whoever his mother had sitting next to her was the female she would have him mate.

As the time went by his mother got agitated that the girls were late. He didn't mind because he had no desire to meet any of them. After a few minutes he heard small murmurings outside the door. They were too soft to be able to hear them clearly. After a moment the door burst open and a tall demoness walked into the room, followed by a much shorter demoness.

Though they did not catch his eye, for Rin was standing outside the dining hall door. Glancing at his mother to make sure she had not seen Rin as the door swung closed. Looking around at the two demonesses who were pouring their aura's around them trying to get him to accept their scent. They had a sour smell to them; one was of apples and grass. While the other was of the ocean waters mixed with something Sesshomaru could not place, nor liked.

The door pushed open again and Sesshomaru kept his gaze intently on Rin. She smiled and waved at him and then the door closed again. So he watched the third demoness walk over to the plate closest to him on the left. The first demoness who had sat by his mother started speaking. "Forgive us for being late; there was a human blocking the door and would…" Before the demoness could finish her sentence the one who was last spoke up.

"Oh shut up Yori. She was not stopping you from entering the dining hall. I was having a wonderful conversation with her before you showed up and was _disrespectful_ to Lord Sesshomaru's ward." The pale demoness glared at the demoness she had called Yori. "And don't deny it because Tsukiko advised you to keep your comments to yourself." Sitting herself down the demoness smiled at Lord Sesshomaru's smirk.

"I'm sorry for being late My Lord, My name is Sayuri; I got lost and your ward was very kind to me and showed me the way here." She smiled shyly at him but not in a flirtatious way. He scented the air around her and noticed that she was not trying to force her scent upon him. She smelled like strawberries and freshly baked peaches. The scent was pleasing. He glanced at the others in the room and noticed the other girls had jealous looks on their face and his mother was less than pleased.

His mother looked up from the plate and gave a meaningful look at Sayuri. As his mother spoke he watched Sayuri sit straighter and lift her chin in defiance. This was entertaining to him. "Sesshomaru, this over here is Yori, and the one in front of her is Tsukiko. They have both traveled from very far away to meet you. Sayuri isn't as far but she has also traveled for a chance to meet you. Aren't they all beautiful?"

Sesshomaru looked at his mother "They are not displeasing; but as I told you mother, I am not looking for a mate right now." The two girls he didn't like had blushed and giggled at his mother's words but it died away after his responds. Yori glanced at him with a determined look in her eye. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you saying that you don't fancy one of us?" She smiled at him.

He stared at the demoness for a long time until she ducked her head and advert her eyes from his. "I have said it once already and I rarely ever repeat myself demoness so listen well this time, least you be half-witted. I am not looking for a mate; and if I were, it'd not be the likes of you, however Sayuri, you may stay as long as you like. A Friend of Rin's is a Friend of mine. You may also return home whenever you wish, under the safety of my demons."

Sayuri bowed her head at him and smiled as the other demoness blushed furiously and glared at Sayuri. "Thank you My Lord; that is most kind of you. I will think upon your offer and respond in a few days before Lady Yumiko and the others leave." _She seems much better than the others. Plus Rin likes her; therefore she must be a good person._ **  
Not as good as our Rin.  
** _No, I agree; never as good as our Rin._ Sesshomaru and his mother and Sayuri continued to talk with a few comments from Tsukiko, but Yori kept to herself.


	8. Chapter 7

**A.N /\/\/\ Hey guys! Been working hard on getting as much written for y'all as I can! Also again I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. AT ALL. If I did I'd be entirely happy! But I don't so…I am eternally sad ): ANYWAYS :P Been up for like 2 days if my chapters have misspellings or grammatical mistakes I am horribly sorry. Sometimes word spell check doesn't catch everything. Shout out to the best people in the world, YEP that's right Its YOU! :P anyways Chapter 7 everyone.**

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Rin had been lying in her bed for hours worried and crying; trying and failing to sleep. Those females were here to be chosen as his mate! His mother was going to choose his mate for him. Meaning he wanted nothing to do with Rin. He would send her away. She knew he would; He would fall in love with one of those females. Rin burst into tears again.

An hour later Rin got off the bed and looked at the moon. It wasn't yet above the trees, she still had two hours before she was supposed to meet with Lord Sesshomaru. She went to her mirror and wiped her face with a cloth. Rin sighed and started dabbing some of the face paint beneath her eyes to cover the evidence of her tears. Hearing a knock on her door Rin called for them to enter. Rin froze when she saw Lady Yumiko in the mirror.

Lady Yumiko stepped into Rin's room and shut the door behind her. Rin was grateful that the room was dark making it harder to see her room as a tribute to Lord Sesshomaru. Rin sat quietly as Lady Yumiko walked up behind her. "You should try a darker shade, it would cover better." Rin blushed at her words that pointed out her red puffy eyes. "Yes My Lady; Thank you for the tip, I appreciate everything you do for me."

Lady Yumiko smiled, but it was a cruel smile, cold and disconnected. "You know Rin; you're of age to be married now. Have you thought about that any?" Rin was confused and slightly scared of where this was going "No My Lady, I haven't put any thought in to my marriage." She gasped dramatically. "Shame on you Rin; you wouldn't want to be a _burden_ to your Lord now would you?" Rin's eyes widened as she looked up at Lady Yumiko.

"No My Lady…I don't wish to be a burden on Lord Sesshomaru." Rin mumbled as tears started to pool in her eyes again. "Now; Rin darling, Lord Sesshomaru will be marrying Sayuri soon. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her the entire dinner." Each word sent an arrow to Rin's heart. "So, you have to disappear; Giving Sesshomaru time to see that he doesn't need to protect you anymore. Letting him know that it's finally okay to settle down and produce a family."

The tears finally fell down Rin's eyes. "My Lady…may I ask why are you being so cruel? Have I done something to upset you?" Rin watched as all the false emotions fled Lady Yumiko's face. "Yes Rin, you have. You've entered my sons' life! You've _Ruined his life!_ I want you gone. Now, this minute! Pack your things and leave without telling anyone. _Disappear._ "

Rin gasped at the harsh words; had she really ruined Lord Sesshomaru's life? Was she a burden like his mother said? Then why did he say differently? And kiss me the way he did. Maybe he just didn't want to hurt me because he's been protecting me since the day we met? Another set of tears ran down Rin's face. Getting up she bowed to Lady Yumiko "If you please My Lady, I would get ready to leave." Rin watched as the cold feral smile returned to Lady Yumiko's face as she left Rin's rooms.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

It was thirty minutes before Rin was supposed to show up to his room. Sesshomaru was eager to see her after only a glance this evening. Walking around his room he noticed how different his room was to Rin's. Her room was covered in personal objects. However his was not. He had a large bed with black sheets and white pillows with a large black blanket on top of it. The wood above his bed was carved in intricate designs. His clothes were mostly the same.

There was a soft knock on the door that made him stop comparing the two. He opened the door "Rin you're late…." His words fell off as he noticed it was not Rin standing at the door. "Sayuri what are you doing here?" She blushed and looked confused "I'm sorry My Lord…but didn't you send for me?" She held up a small piece of paper for his inspection. When he read it he growled making her flinch.

"My mother is up to something. I am sorry you were brought into this… She wants me to find my mate, however, I believe I have already found her, but I must not let anyone know, for they would use her against me. Do you understand? I do not turn you down because you are not desirable, but because I am already intended." Sayuri smiled a little "It is alright My Lord; You made it perfectly clear tonight at dinner that you didn't want a mate, that is why I wasn't sure why you were asking for me."

Sesshomaru nodded "My offer for you to stay still stands. Rin needs more friends." Sayuri smiled a real smile then "Rin was wonderful tonight. She's an amazing girl." Sesshomaru smiled "She is indeed." They said their good byes. It was only after he shut the door and looked at the moon that he realized Rin was an hour late. Sighing he gathered his armor and pelt, putting both on instead of carrying it.

Leaving his room, Sesshomaru went to Rin's room. Knocking on the door, sure she over slept. He went in without waiting for a response. He looked over at the bed and noticed she wasn't in it. Sesshomaru went to the bathing room door and knocked. No one answered. "Rin? Are you in here?" He knew she wasn't but he didn't understand why she wasn't here. He hadn't seen nor heard her when he was on his way here.

Sesshomaru looked around again and noticed a few things missing. Her sword and bow was missing. He opened her kurōzetto and saw her traveling pack missing. Without looking at anything else Sesshomaru ran out her door. He stopped at the guards standing at the front doors. In a booming voice Sesshomaru yelled at the guards. "WHERE IS SHE?" the guards flinched "Sir? Where is who?"

He glared at the guard who spoke. "Rin. Where. Is. She?" The guards looked at each other than the other guard spoke. "We haven't seen her Sir… She hasn't come through the doors." Sesshomaru's eyes bled red. "FIND HER! I want her FOUND! Is that understood?" The guards nodded and bolted to wake the other guards and tell them what had happened.

 _Why would Rin leave? What is she thinking? She could get hurt!_ _ **  
**_ **We must find her. If you had Marked her when I told you to, we would know where she is right now. This is your fault.  
** _DO NOT BLAME ME FOR THIS! She is the one who left on her own! Once she is found I will Lock her up and NEVER let her leave again!  
_ **Do not be a fool. That would harm her and you know it. You are thinking irrationally. But if she is NOT found; and found Soon. I will kill everyone within sight.**

Sesshomaru growled at the guard who walked up to him "Has she been found?" Flinching; the guard shook his head no. "No sir… but we have reason to believe that she has left the grounds. I was sent to get permission to search the lands?" Sesshomaru glared at the pathetic demon "I don't care what it takes; I want her found is that understood?"

"Yes My Lord." The demon bowed and ran off. Sesshomaru started flying towards the northern border in hopes that maybe she went there. When he reached the border he realized he did not know which end of the border the note had meant. Growling in frustration Sesshomaru snapped a large tree in half with his poison whip.

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Rin had been running for almost three hours now, using her new found speed. She reached the northern border about two hours ago. Now she was running up along the border, towards what she didn't know. She had been letting her instincts drive her forward. She wasn't completely sure that she was ruining Lord Sesshomaru's life, but she was definitely sure she didn't want to be there while he took another as his mate.

Rin had decided to leave not because Lady Yumiko told her to, but because she knew Sesshomaru would pick a mate and it would leave her heart broken. Wiping a tear from her face Rin decided to focus on finding out who she was. There were answers she needed to find and she could not do that within a library. Lord Sesshomaru had said she was running from the northern border into the western woods.

Her strategy would be to start at the top of the northern border and work her way across the top following villages; looking for people who looked like her. Rin stopped for a few minutes to drink from her water and to catch her breath. Her lungs were protesting her three hour run. Taking out the bread from her shoulder bag Rin pulled off a piece and ate it slowly. A twig snapped to the right of her.

Rin reacted quickly removing her sword from its sheath and spinning to her right. Looking hard at the shadows between the trees Rin carefully moved forward. Taking slow steps using the trees to hide her body in case it was an archer; Rin found the group of twigs that had alerted her to someone's presence. Looking around Rin called out "Who's there? I have seen your prints in the ground. You have not attacked so I would think you wanted to talk?"

Backing up into her clearing; checking repetitively over her shoulder so she was not surprised from behind. Another twig broke as a shadow moved in front of her. "I will not come out until you lower your sword…I do not wish to fight young one."  
"I will not lower my sword until you step into some light so I can see you are not armed to hurt me the moment I put my sword down." Rin lifted her chin in defiance.

A chuckle was heard from the shadow "Someone has taught you well. Very well, back up and I well step forward into the light." Narrowing her eyes Rin backed up several feet, and two more when then shadow moved forward. Once the man stepped into the light Rin lowered her sword. He was an older demon, a wolf demon if she could rely on her instincts. He had dark hair with some gray in it; his beard was even more gray than his hair. He had on the normal clothing of the north with leather armor over it.

Rin was not fooled; even the oldest and weakest wolf demon was stronger than any human. She kept her guard up so she was not tricked. "Who are you? And why are you around the border of Lord Sesshomaru's land?" The old man watched her carefully. "Do you work for Lord Sesshomaru? Has he sent you in response to my letter?" Rin thought quickly _Letter? Is this why Lord Sesshomaru wanted to check the border tonight?_ "Yes I work for Lord Sesshomaru; he could not make it due to his mother and three possible mates attending his hall tonight. What is it you seek to tell Lord Sesshomaru, Speak quickly."

The man watched her for a moment. "It is about the Northern Royal family, it will take time to explain… is there anywhere we can go out of the open, in case anyone followed you?"  
"You would trust me at my word? You are a very foolish demon." Rin glared at him when he smiled at her words "No, I did not trust you at your word. However you carry a sheath with the mark of Lord Sesshomaru, and you are human, so that would mean you are his ward correct?" Rin stayed quiet and looked at her sheath. She had forgotten about it bearing the mark of Lord Sesshomaru.

"Alright; follow me, for if we're found… I am not sure you would survive. There is a cave not far from her on the Northern border, will that work?" The man nodded and collected his bow and arrows from behind a tree. Rin watched him then took off at a slower pace than before, worried that the old man would not be able to keep up. When he started running beside her without any signs of tiring, she picked up the pace. Soon they were both racing trying to get a head of each other.

When they arrived at the cave, Rin gathered the stored firewood and started a small fire. This used to be her favorite place when Lord Sesshomaru left her in the Western lands while he went on dangerous missions. The cave had a small opening that let into a larger alcove. The walls looked as if it stopped about fifty feet into the cave, but Rin had continued deeper into the cave. The cave made a sudden left turn that hid any fire from the view of the front of the cave. No one would know they were in there.

Once they were sitting down around the fire each one opposite of each other; they watched each other carefully. Rin was the one who broke the silence. "So, who are you and what did you mean by your note to Lord Sesshomaru?" The old demon took a deep breath and shuffled himself "My name is Jinn. As for my note, I am the Northern Royal family's Secret Guard Captain."

 **A.N/\/\/\ Oh no! Another cliffhanger! What shall Sesshomaru do? Will he find Rin? What will Rin do when she learns what Captain Jinn knows? Lol sorry guys I know it's moving a bit slowly but I Like to give as much to my fan fictions as I would an actual book. Plus it makes my story longer :P I am nowhere NEAR done! I have so much more that I want Rin and Sesshomaru to do before I let them have a happy or sad ending! Thanks for reading guys! You guys are amazing (:**


	9. Chapter 8

**A.N/\/\/\ Hey everyone! It's a beautiful day today isn't it? Perfect for writing another chapter. Right now; I am currently sitting in a van, driving to North Carolina to visit my sister (: and I decided that the long trip would go by a lot faster if I was busy writing. So without further ado here's chapter 8! Disclaimer: I DO** ** _NOT_** **OWN INUYASHA.**

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

Sesshomaru threw the heart of the guard that had failed to find Rin; down onto the ground in disgust. Looking at the second guard "You are now in charge of finding Rin. Do not fail me or else you will end up like your predecessor." Sesshomaru turned then and stormed out of the armory. He walked his halls without paying attention to where he was going. It was the day of the council meeting but he had not called it to order yet and they dare not start without him.

Coming to a stop Lord Sesshomaru looked at where he was. He was standing outside of Rin's door. No one was allowed in there except him. Pushing open the door Sesshomaru stepped in the room and let her scent wash around him. He was worried that she was hurt. _I should be out there looking for her; yet instead I have to deal with the damn council._ His beast had not spoken since he declared death on everyone within sight if Rin was not found.

Sighing to himself; Sesshomaru turned and left, shutting the door behind him. He made it half way to his office when his mother walked up to him. "Sesshomaru, stop this nonsense immediately. She is just a human. You have to start the council meeting, come let's go." Sesshomaru stared at her with disdain "The only reason you are getting away with that comment _Mother_ is because you are part of My clan."

She ignored his comment and continued walking not waiting for him to follow her. Sesshomaru growled and started towards the meeting room. Walking into the room he slammed the door shut behind him making the other demons in the room jump and look at him. Eyeing the guard of the Northern lands, Sesshomaru stood at the head of the table. "Let the meeting begin. You, what news of the North have you brought to us?"

The guard blanched at the sound of Lord Sesshomaru's voice. "My Lord, nothing significant has been found. We still search for any clues as to the whereabouts of our Royal family." Sesshomaru glared "I was told there were bodies found. Those of the Royal family save one child. Is this claim true?" He heard the collective gasp from the other Lords and Lady's in the room. The guard hesitated "Yes My Lord it is true. We found the bodies of the Family and the Royal Guard. Save the Youngest child."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the guard "Why have you not informed us of this before?" The guard turned white "I am sorry Lord Sesshomaru, but we were under orders not to tell anyone that we found the bodies until we learned what we could from them."  
"Tch. Then what have you learned from the bodies?"  
"The Lord of the North was tortured and killed slowly, while the Lady of the North was bound and killed with a single cut to the throat. The two eldest twins had broken necks; while the youngest boys were suffocated. We have not found the body of the daughter. The guards were killed during battle."

Sesshomaru looked around at the council; then back at the guard. The faces of the Lords and Ladies at the table were all mirror images of shock and paleness. "Were there any indications of who did it?" The guard hesitated again and looked around "I'm not allowed to say Lord Sesshomaru. But I will tell you that the ones who did it were that of friends that our Lord and Lady Trusted." The guard had spat the words out with hate.

Nodding Sesshomaru dismissed the guard; he had learned that they were killed by someone they all trusted. However Sesshomaru trusted no one except Rin. Addressing the council Sesshomaru asked if anyone else had anything they would like to share on the matter of the north. When no one answered they moved on to other matters. Sesshomaru was annoyed by the end of the meeting.

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Rin sat staring at the fire after everything Jinn had said. Jinn told her how the Northern family had been murdered, along with the three guards he had left behind to watch over the family; and several of their own guards as if there was a battle however it was as if the opponents were invisible. He told her how he was the one who discovered the bodies. He also told her how they had also found only two bodies of fox demons. Jinn told her how he was sent with the Southern Lord to settle a matter in his lands, because he was the best tracker.

Rin shifted and looked at Jinn. She could see the sadness in his eyes and in the set of his features. He had told her that his only hope was finding the missing princess of the North. Her body was never found among the rest of the family. They think that the southern Lord; who always claimed to be the friend of the Lord of the North; was the one responsible for the murder of the Northern Royal family.

She shivered at the thought of being betrayed by one who is supposed to be there to always protect you. Her thoughts briefly flicked over to Lord Sesshomaru. She felt something within her shift; she felt warmth spread through her body. It kept getting hotter and hotter until it felt like her entire body was being set on fire. Rin heard a loud scream unsure of where it came from before she blacked out.

 _"Run baby! Go west; quickly before they find you here! Go (Japanese name here)" She opened her eyes to see a beautiful woman. "No mommy! I don't want to leave! Please." Rin was the little girl who was crying and begging her mother to stay. The mother was crying too and told the little girl that she must escape using the tunnel system within the walls. The little girl had just slipped into the wall when she heard her mother scream out._

 _Staring wide eyed at the door the little girl started backing up away from it. Turning she ran as fast as her little feet cold carry her. Down the path that mommy had shown her. She was only supposed to use this path when there was scary danger. She ran out the last door into the deep woods of the north._ _ **Mommy told me to run west; west is this way.**_ _She didn't know how she knew which way to run but she ran as fast as she could._

Rin woke up with a start clutching her chest. Her heart was beating extremely fast. "Are you alright young lady?" Rin started at the voice and reached for her sword before she remembered she was not alone. Jinn chuckled at her and smiled "Seems to me that you're just fine if you can still react like that." Rin nodded at Jinn and sighed. She was scared but she couldn't remember why… something about being told to run?

Shaking off the last bit of panic Rin forgot about the dream. "I'm sorry if I worried you Captain Jinn."  
"that's quite alright. I didn't understand why you were screaming before you passed out; except your scent changed drastically. Would you care for some tea?" She smiled at the older demon "Yes please, my name is Rin by the way. How long was I unconscious?"  
"Long enough for me to go hunting and return and cook our meal."

So she had been out for hours. Rin was not happy that she let herself become vulnerable like that. Although the pain was horrible, she hoped that she would never have to go through that again. "You said my scent changed; how so?" He pondered her question before answering. "You had the scent of a half demon as far as I could tell." Rin was shocked at what he said. Rin was human… how could she smell like a half demon?


	10. Chapter 9

**A.N/\/\/\ OMG GUYS! YOU DID IT! ^-^ 2,071 people have at least read the prologue of my story! THAT'S Egging amazing! Can I get a 4000?! Okay guys I know it's been like forever since I've updated… buuut things aren't any better, I've got a couple updates for you guys! :P taking my story even higher up into the charts! You guys are totally allowed to offer ideas about how she's found by Sesshomaru, or if Jinn tells her or not about his theories of who she is? Should he tell Sesshomaru first? ONLY in PM please. I don't want anyone else taking your Ideas and I want the Ideas to be a surprise! And :P Idk if I'm going to get chapter sixteen finished tonight or tomorrow. But I will be working on my story a lot more! I have finally gotten past my writers block, now everything is flowing out of me like poetry! However, me being able to publish regularly is still a problem I'll be at my sisters for the next week and I'm hoping to get as many chapters published as I can. I hope all of you are doing well! Hopefully you love my story as much as I love you guys. Read and Review please! That would be amazing. Anywayyys Chapter 9! Disclaimer: I DO** ** _NOT_** **OWN INUYASHA.**

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

Sesshomaru had been pacing for an hour after the meeting; waiting for any news of Rin, trying to think of where she would go. He couldn't think of anywhere, otherwise he would not still be at his castle. Rin had never told him of any safe place she would run to. Sesshomaru couldn't think of any reason why Rin would leave. They had shared amazing moments just before his mother showed up.

Growling in frustration; he was letting his emotions get in the way of his rule. _I have to control myself better otherwise there will be nothing for Rin to come back to._ Sighing Sesshomaru took a deep breath. He would get himself in order; then get his work done. He could do nothing about finding Rin until he thought of somewhere she might go.

Sitting down at his desk, Sesshomaru started throwing himself into his work; getting anything and everything done that he could. Calling for a servant Sesshomaru wrote a message on a piece of paper for the guard's captain:

 **Captain,  
I want any news of Rin to be brought to me immediately when it's found.  
Lord Sesshomaru-**

Folding the piece of paper, Lord Sesshomaru handed it over to the servant. "Make sure that gets to the Captain immediately. Do not delay." The servant all but ran out of the room. Going back to his work Sesshomaru read through the letters he received from his noble families. They were offering dinner at their town; or begging for his advice on some small matter. He didn't know how long he had been working when he heard a soft knock at the door.

Calling for them to come in, he didn't even glance up. "Sesshomaru, why are you in here working when you have three lovely demonesses in your castle with nothing to do? You are being negligent and rude." Glaring up at his mother; Sesshomaru bit back his hateful comment towards the females. "Mother, I have a lot of work that needs to be done. I cannot take time to entertain unwanted females. You brought them here. You entertain them."

Sesshomaru bent his head back down to his work and tried to ignore his mother. "Sesshomaru, I will finish your work here, go on and take time to relax. I am sure one of the girls is free." Growling at her; he stood up and looked down at her. "And what makes you think, that I want anything to do with them? I told you, they will not do as mates."

She laughed at him "Oh? Then who would you choose as your mate dear son? Please tell me."  
"I will have Rin as my mate and there is nothing you can do about it mother. Now take your two females and leave."  
"Two females? I have brought three Sesshomaru. Certainly you haven't forgotten that?"  
"No mother it is you who has forgotten. Sayuri was offered an extended stay; and she accepted."

Her eyes widened "Oh! I had forgotten! That's wonderful news! You and Sayuri, she will make you a wonderful mate!" She smiled at him "I am happy for you Sesshomaru, I shall tell everyone at once!" Sesshomaru's had gripped his mother's throat tightly. Growling into her face he felt his beast take over. His beast speaking through him.

" **You may be his Mother, but I am his Demon. You will not spread false words to anyone. It is Rin who is our destined mate, not Sayuri. If you do not understand that then I will surely help you to understand."** Smiling cruelly at Lady Yumiko, he could see the fear in her eyes.

When his demon receded back into his mind, Sesshomaru dropped his mother to the floor. "Leave mother, and do not return until you are called upon." His mother sat on the floor breathing deeply "You would let your demon loose on your mother? You would let your demon accept a human as a mate?! You are disgraceful Sesshomaru; and unfit to rule your lands with clouded judgement!" His mother got up off the floor and swept out of the room.

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Dawn came quickly the next morning making Rin yawn. She had slept really lightly to make sure she wasn't attacked by Jinn. Rin had gotten up several times to Jinn's amusement to go outside of the cave and climb the tallest and closest tree. He asked several times why she did this but she wasn't going to tell him she was watching for signs of Sesshomaru or his guards.

She was confident Sesshomaru would not find her scent trail. She had taken the scent masking perfume and used it on her as she left the grounds, and on the inside of her secret hallways. Going back inside the cave Rin started packing her bedding. "I was told by Lord Sesshomaru to accompany you on your quest to find out more about the North. Is that agreeable to you? He also asks that you send him updates on the matter as often as you can."

Jinn studied her for a long moment. "It is dangerous on this trip are you sure you can manage? You are a human after all." Rin glared but held her anger back. "I understand why you would think I was not capable of defending myself; but let me remind you, Lord Sesshomaru takes me with him on most of his nightly rounds and to other noble's territories to keep the peace. I have fought beside Lord Sesshomaru for seven years."

Jinn nodded "Of course, forgive me. I did not intend to insult you Rin." He gave her a small apologetic smile then started packing up his things as well. Once everything was packed Rin doused the fire with the water left in her container. "We'll be stopping at the small water stream before we head directly into the north so we can refill our water." Rin didn't bother asking if it was okay, because she watched him finish off his water last night.

They walked close to a mile before they made it to the stream Rin had mentioned. Finding the deepest part of the stream Rin bent down and filled up her container. Stepping aside she let Jinn fill up his as well. "Where would you like to start? The first village on our way or have you already asked around these villages?" Rin watched him while he filled his water skin. "Well, I have already asked questions in the villages around the Royal castle. However I haven't gotten much farther than that. We can start with working our way from the closest village down towards the four corners, then across, then up."

Rin thought about his plan "And what of the villages through the middle?" She was confused as to why he would forget those. Jinn chuckled at her "I've already questioned those. The Norther Castle is directly in the middle of the lands Rin. There is only one village north of the castle, which is a day's travel away from here. The rest of the villages are to the sides and below the castle."

Rin hadn't known the castle was directly in the middle. She was anxious to get farther away from the western border. "Okay then! Let's get started." The farther away they got the better, everyone in the Western lands knew who Rin was; but in the Northern lands Rin didn't have to worry about anyone recognizing her. She started to breathe a little deeper with every step they took away from the west.

Rin and her companion had been walking for three days since the first village. The village they stopped at was a mix of humans and demons and half demons. When they started asking questions no one could give them any answers, so they bought more food and an extra blanket and continued on their way without any issues. Jinn was starting to open up more to Rin, finally starting to trust her. He told her about the village he grew up in, and how his parents were killed and how that one event led to him being the Captain of the personal guard of the Lord and Lady of the North.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

The past three days had been a slow and painful torture for Sesshomaru. There had been no word of Rin. He had even sent a message to Inuyasha asking if he had seen Rin; and if he hadn't then if he would help look for her. It was completely irritating that he had to ask Inuyasha for help. "Tch." Sesshomaru growled to himself.

Two days past and he finally received a letter back from Inuyasha. They had not seen Rin, but would start searching for her immediately. They sent Sango, the demon slayer's little brother Kohaku to the Northern lands. They sent Sango and her husband Miroku, to the Eastern lands. While Inuyasha and his Miko, Kagome, went to the Southern lands.

Sesshomaru sent nine guards with three letters. Three guards to each search group. The letters were to each of the lords and ladies, asking to allow the groups to search their lands for his Rin. The guards were then to stay and help each group look for Rin. Sesshomaru himself had gone out several times in search of Rin or for any indication of where she was. He returned to his castle with no more than the guards. She had completely vanished.

His demon growled at him **You Will Not Give Up On Her!  
** Sesshomaru growled back _Of course I won't! That's ridiculous!However, each time we look we fail. I cannot understand Why she left!  
_ **We trained her well… Maybe too well.** Sesshomaru sighed in agreeance.  
 _Though I hope she's okay…_ He felt his demon finally slip away, trying to conceal his doubt and concern; making Sesshomaru smirk halfheartedly.

He needed to find Rin, and soon. Otherwise he would not be able to hold his demon back. Sesshomaru walked the length of his room, fighting with himself on what to do. Trying to think of something or somewhere Rin might do or go. He trained her, he should know what she would do…but nothing came to his mind.

Sighing in frustration Sesshomaru looked out his window, his eyes searching the woods for any flicker of movement. He knew Rin better than anyone. If anyone could figure out where she went it would be him. Although if he knew her so well, why couldn't he figure out why she left? Growling in disgust at himself, Sesshomaru left his room. He could not just sit and wait he needed to do something.

He went towards Rin's garden. When he arrived he was surprised to see Sayuri sitting where Rin would sit and draw. Thinking of Rin made him wince. He missed her. Walking up to Sayuri; watching her because she had yet to notice him. "Couldn't sleep?" his voice had startled her. "Oh! Lord Sesshomaru, I did not hear you." She stood and bowed. Sesshomaru nodded and waited for her answer. "No, I can't sleep. I was just about to ask you to meet with me." He growled at her "I have already told you I do not want a mate other than Rin."

He watched her face turn red with embarrassment "No! That's not what I meant! I know you'll not have any other than Rin. What I wanted to talk about is Rin." Her words mad him freeze; when Sesshomaru spoke his voice was deathly calm. "What about Rin?" The demoness flinched at his words and looked away. "I know why she left…but please, I had no part in this plan. Please listen before you react."

 **Rin's P.O.V**

The second village Rin and Jinn had stopped at, proved to be a challenge. Kohaku and three of Lord Sesshomaru's guards were walking around asking questions. Rin pulled Jinn behind a house and peaked around "What are you doing Rin?" She sighed "Sesshomaru's men are over there and so is Kohaku." Jinn frowned in confusion "Who's Kohaku? And why are you hiding from your own men?" She glanced over at Jinn before watching Kohaku again "because we need to avoid them at all costs."

When Jinn asked why, Rin stumbled for an answer. "Well, because Lord Sesshomaru has provided us with a cover, No one knows he sent me to meet with you. According to the west "I ran away." He can't have people thinking he's investigating the North on his own. So he's going to "search" for me." Jinn stared at her and thought for a long time, trying to figure out if she was lying or not. She went back through what she said and made sure nothing sounded too hasty.

When he finally nodded Rin sighed in relief. "Actually that's pretty smart… I wouldn't have thought of that. When I next write him I'll be sure to say thank you." Rin grimaced at his words "No, you can't mention me or the plan. Write as if you never met me. Just in case one; other than Sesshomaru reads your letter." When Jinn hesitated Rin thought for sure he was going to accuse her of lying; but she would stick with her story, no way was she going to tell him that she actually ran away.

"Why go through all the pain of this?" Rin turned and looked at him and sighed as if she were exasperated "If Lord Sesshomaru was discovered investigating the Northern disappearance then the council would become increasingly mad at him and demand answers Lord Sesshomaru does not have yet. He is waiting for the right time and after he has gathered any and all information he can before presenting it to the council. Will you keep this a secret?" Jinn watched her for a moment, then smiled and nodded "Of course Lady Rin. I'll keep this a secret."

Rin took another breath to continue her argument until what he said registered in her mind. Looking at him she narrowed her eyes trying to figure out his last statement. She wondered about his smile too. "Thank you…" During their conversation Rin had maneuvered them farther away from Kohaku and Lord Sesshomaru's men. Word of her leaving must have gotten to Lady Kagome and Master Inuyasha. "As for whom Kohaku is, it's a sibling of one of Master Inuyasha's friends; and a really close friend of mine, so  
he would notice me in an instant."

Asking questions about the Royal family was rather easy. The North loved the Royal family and was devastated by their loss. They had ruled with a firm and caring hand. Taxes were lower than other lands and each year the Lord and Lady walked the lands and took account of what needed to be fixed and what needed to be added. New schools or new places for the sick to be tended to. They had been very thorough.

Rin was surprised that the demons in the villages reacted nicely towards her. Most demons really hated humans, but so far the last two villages were kind to her. Still, Rin let Jinn ask all the questions, for he knew what to look for. Rin was just trying to stay hidden from Lord Sesshomaru. When he was done asking his questions around the village, they went back to their camp.

Rin was sitting at their camp, staring at the fire. She missed Lord Sesshomaru. This was the first time she had traveled without him… Sighing to herself she wondered about Kohaku. Why was he looking? Why was Lord Sesshomaru looking? He has his new mate; he doesn't need me. Frowning at herself, Rin shook her head clearing her mind of Lord Sesshomaru. Rin focused on the strange occurrence the other night. What would make her smell like a half demon? Magic? Rin hadn't been around a witch since she was little.

Rin looked over at Jinn to ask his opinion but he seemed to be sleeping. _I guess I'm keeping watch first._ She smiled to herself. Rin had come to like the demon; even if he was a wolf. Rin shivered at the memory of being chased. A twig snapping behind Jinn made Rin grab her sword. Another twig snapped behind her. Slowly, Rin picked up a pebble and tossed it at Jinn. His eyes flew open, while his hand went to his sword. Once Jinn was awake, Rin stood up drawing her sword. "We know you're out there. Show your faces cowards."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A.N/\/\/\ Hey guys another chapter for you amazing, wonderful people! ^-^ Hopefully I'll get my internet back soon! And I can update regularly! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the demoness "Proceed." She took a deep breath before answering, steadying herself; trying to remain calm. "Your mother and the other two girls had planned to make Rin completely miserable until she left on her own. When your mother left she told me to steal your heart, now that she had gotten Rin to leave."

Sesshomaru's demon emerged and growled at the girl, making her cower. "Please! I had no idea! I wasn't a part of her plan! She told me that she told Rin that you had already chosen a mate and by staying Rin would only hurt you!" The girl whimpered when Sesshomaru's eyes went completely red. " **Why should we believe you had no part in this?"**

Sesshomaru and his demon glared at the stupid girl. "Well because My Lord, Rin is my friend. Recently a friend yes, but still I consider her my friend. I would never cause my friend harm, physical, mental or emotional." He watched as the demoness stiffened her back and looked him directly in the face, making him growl at the challenge. She did not back down. "I did not come here to be your mate Lord Sesshomaru. Rather to ask for a place to stay among your court for work."

Sesshomaru scented the air around her for any deceit; He watched her carefully. When he was satisfied she was telling the truth his demon subsided. Sesshomaru's eyes went back to normal making the demoness relax her shoulders slightly. "We believe you." She nodded at him giving a small smile. "Lord Sesshomaru…what do you plan to do to find Rin? I wish to be of some help. I want to find her."

Sesshomaru looked around Rin's garden "Now that I know what made her leave in the first place, I shall send messengers to every corner of every land, letting it be known that I have refused all three possible mates my mother brought to me, and letting it be known that any who harm Rin, my future mate, shall be killed. It does not matter who they are."

Sayuri smiled "and what of me My Lord? What shall I do?" Sesshomaru looked around once more until his eyes fell onto the girl "Make sure Rin's garden does not die. I don't want her upset when she returns; and she Will return. I will have you informed if there is anything else you can do. My mother will pay for this." When the demoness nodded at him Sesshomaru left without another word, already planning on going out in search for Rin again. He would look for her until he found her. No matter what it took.

Sesshomaru had been in his office for hours writing several messages, all containing the same thing. Sesshomaru's refusal of his mother chosen mates; and his announcement of Rin being his destined mate. Signing and sealing each message with his personal emblem; making the letters even more important. He had written over four hundred messages. One for each lord and lady of the West, South, East, and North, meaning each head family of each village plus the rulers of each land. Sesshomaru's land's alone contained eighty villages.

Not knowing how many villages were in each land, Sesshomaru sent one hundred letters each, on top of each formal letter to the Royal families. Leaning back in his chair, Sesshomaru called two servants into his office. When they entered Sesshomaru divided the stacks in two. "Make sure these get delivered to the proper families. There is several to every Royal Family." He watched as the servants eyes widened. They replied with "Yes My Lord." And bowed. Gathering the letters the servants quickly left.

Leaving his office he went down to his guard room. Walking through the busy room Lord Sesshomaru found the guard Captain. "Captain." The old demon turned around "My Lord?" Sesshomaru looked over the demon. He had been Sesshomaru's father's personal guard Captain and was now his. Sesshomaru trusted this demon. "Any news Captain?" The demon growled "No, there's no news and if you kill any more of my men because they bring you bad news you won't have any more men to search for the girl." Sesshomaru glared "Well if they don't bring me bad news I won't kill them. I want her found, she is my destined Ryuu'Takehiko"

Sesshomaru watched the captain's eyes for any change. When there wasn't he was slightly confused. "Well I'll be damned, you finally realized it. Your entire estate has been treating Rin as the Lady of the West for a few years now and you never realized it?" Sesshomaru opened his mouth then shut it again "everyone knew?" Ryuu'Takehiko chuckled "Of course everyone knew. We're all happy you finally realized it, even the stupid toad Jaken."

 **Rin's P.O.V**

A deep growling voice answered Rin from the left "Cowards you say? What makes you think we're cowards?" Rin snorted, amused. "Five against two? That makes you cowards." Rin caught Jinn's confused look. The voice growled again "There are only two of us. Stupid human." Rin laughed at the voice. "I'm not as stupid as think. I was trained better than that. There is one behind my companion, you who started behind me, but moved to the left and about seven feet behind and to the right there are three of your men in the trees. Do not try to fool me."

The demon was quiet for a moment while Jinn scented the air to the right. His eyes widened looking at Rin then glared at the ground mad. The demon growled "There is no way a puny human like you could know where my men were. Are you a Priestess?" She smiled "No, I am human. Come now, no more talking cowards. Face us ad quit hiding behind your skirts!"

The demon who had been talking, charged out of the woods, straight towards Rin; Slashing down at her with a large curved sword. Rin ducked and returned her own blow. The demon caught her sword with his own. Rin heard Jinn fighting off three others. The fourth one couldn't find space to attack him. Growling in frustration Rin dodged the main demon's attack, sprinted over to the fourth demon and stabbed him through the heart.

Rin felt and heard the demon she put her back to swing his sword. Jumping to the right, trying to get away from the sword; the demon's sword still hit her hip but only cut open her flesh. Crying out in pain and anger, she turned to meet the demon. As she looked away from Jinn, he dismembered one of the demons sword arm, then killed him with a slice to the throat.

Swinging her sword up to meet the curved sword, Rin slashed out with a dagger she had under the front of her kimono. She caught the demon across the chest leaving a large shallow gash across his skin. The wound started bleeding profusely. Jinn yelled out in pain making Rin look over quickly. There was a cut along his thigh, caused by the smaller of the two demons. Jinn's sword swung out and cut the demons face. The demon in front of Rin screamed with rage making her chastise herself for getting distracted.

Focusing back on the large demon she dodged his next attack. Rin twisted and kicked him in the face. Hearing a _Snap!_ She watched the demon fall to the ground. Running over to Jinn, Rin helped him kill the last two demons. Panting and breathing hard, Rin and Jinn looked around at the demons on the ground. When Jinn cried out Rin looked at him sword raised with confusion. He was looking at her and raised his sword. Before Jinn could even take a step towards her, Rin felt a sharp pain in her back.

Looking down Rin watched the sword push through the front of her right side, just above her hip. Without thinking Rin spun, slicing diagonally with her sword. The demon she had thought dead was getting up from his knees. He had stabbed her. She watched his eyes widen as her sword sliced from the left of his neck, diagonally through to his other shoulder. The demons head fell, followed by his body, pulling the sword out of Rin. She watched the blood run down her body, barely feeling the pain. _I don't want to die…._

Rin suddenly felt like she was burning again. It made her wound sting and hurt even more. She screamed and cried out, begging for it to stop. When she opened her eyes she saw bright white lights surrounding her body. The last thing Rin saw was the white light. She felt herself collapse; Jinn's arms caught her as he called out her name. _Lord Sesshomaru…_ Everything went black.

 **Sesshomaru's P.O.V**

Sesshomaru left the guard room soon after. He told his captain to outfit Sayuri and train her in self-defense. If she wants to stay at his court she will learn to fight. Every one of his servants knew how to fight even the older ones. Sighing to himself Sesshomaru stopped the next servant "Have the cook pull together Rin's cooking spices and nonperishable food. Also gather a few water skins and four travel bags of dried meat." The servant nodded and left.

Going back to his room Sesshomaru gathered his armor to have it refined. The last fight him and Rin had been in resulted in his shoulder piece being dented. Sighing he left his room, dropping off his armor, Sesshomaru asked when it would be ready. "I would like to have two days my Lord… However if it is needed before that, then I can have it done by tomorrow night."  
"You have your two days." Sesshomaru turned and left without another word.

Sesshomaru searched for Sayuri. He couldn't find her anywhere. She was not in her room; she wasn't in the dining hall. Going back to Rin's garden, the last place he had seen her; he found her. She was kneeling on the ground, her arms covered in dirt. She had weeded the garden and was now adding new flowers Rin had grown inside, the past month. _Hn. She takes orders quite seriously._ "Sayuri have you been in the garden this whole time?" She turned at the sound of his voice. "Yes, My Lord. There is plenty more to be finished as well."

Sesshomaru glanced around, not sure what the demoness referred to but he ignored it. "Has anyone from the guard come by?" She smiled "Ah, yes, they came and took my measurements. However I don't need the training, practice maybe; but I've been trained already, my lord." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, making her laugh. "I'm the only child of a retired warlord. When mother and my baby brother died from a raid on our village, father taught me how to protect and defend myself. He died not too long ago."

Nodding with understanding, he wondered who her father had been. "Do you need a sword, a bow?" She hesitated "I have my father's sword but it's a bit large for me. If you wouldn't mind I'd like a new sword."  
"Alright talk to the sword maker and give them your ideas on a new sword. They have two days. You'll be leaving with me, two other guards and Ah-Un." She frowned at him "Where will we go if you don't mind me asking?" Sesshomaru turned to leave. "In search of Rin, when I find her; you and the two guards will make sure she doesn't run away, again." Sayuri smiled "Of course! I'll be ready in two days' time!"

Two days. Sesshomaru had to wait two days to go out in search of his Rin. Sighing with resignation, Sesshomaru went to take a bath. Stepping into his washing room, Sesshomaru disrobed. Slipping into the water, Sesshomaru submerged his entire body under the water. Once there his body could no longer keep his muscles tense. His mind could no longer hold back his pain, fear and sadness from losing Rin. Sesshomaru would let go of all these feelings and the one of hopelessness as soon as he resurfaced; then focus on finding his Mate. When Sesshomaru lifted from the water and took a breath, a determined look filled his eyes and he smiled "I'll find you My Rin. I promise."

 **Rin's P.O.V**

Rin felt something behind her move, making her slowly open her eyes. Looking around Rin saw the walls of a cave. She frowned at her surroundings; last she knew she was in the forest fighting alongside Jinn. There was a fire a few feet away from Rin but Jinn was nowhere in sight. Not even at the opening of the cave, Rin stopped at that thought. _'Opening of the cave? Surely he wouldn't camp so close to it?'_ Taking a deep breath Rin felt the cool night air creep into her lungs.

The deep breath ended in a gasp of pain. Her entire body was sore. Groaning Rin sat up. A strange brushing sensation came from behind her. Looking around Rin saw a tail. The fur was completely black except a single pure white spiral of fur going all the way up the tail. _'It's beautiful…'_ touching the tail, brushing the tail gently Rin felt the tingle all the way up her spine to the top of her head. Gasping Rin's eyes widened; the tail was hers… but how?

She heard a twig break and something twitched on top of her head. Hand shaking Rin reached up and felt velvet soft ears. Rin got up immediately and grabbed her sword, racing to the front of the cave. The entrance was rather than she had actually thought. When she got to the entrance she sniffed the air instinctively. She caught Jinn's scent coming from the North, the same direction the twig snapped in. _'wait…how did I know that?'_ She thought for a moment ' _my senses…. They're sharper than before…ears…a tail…my scent changing before…am I? I can't be a half demon.'_

Clearing her mind, Rin found Jinn's scent again. It was sharp and sweet like freshly mashed blue berries. Following his scent; careful to not make much noise in case he was hunting. When she finally found him he was sitting down inside a beautiful forest clearing. There was a glistening pool of water, sat at the back of the clearing; a waterfall fell between the crags of rocks, falling softly into the pool of water. The water in the pool was as clear as glass.

Standing still Rin looked around in awe, waiting for her scent to reach Jinn. When it did the old demon smiled. "I knew you would find me." He had spoken softly but his words had reached her ears clearly. _'My…ears…'_ "This place is beautiful Jinn, how did you find it?" She walked over to him and sat next to him, avoiding sitting on her tail. _'My…'_ Jinn cleared his throat "I knew it was here Lady Rin." Rin was confused by his answer.

"How did you know? Where are we?" Jinn chuckled "Full of questions I bet, however you aren't asking the questions I was expecting." She smiled "I'm still trying to process it…I'm sure I'll ask once I've accepted it. Tell me though… What color are my….ears?" Unexpectedly Jinn laughed making Rin jump. "One is black and one is pure white. Your eyes are what surprise me the most." Rin looked at him alarmed "What? What do you mean my eyes?"

Before she even had time to process what she was about to do, Rin was at the side of the pool of the water looking into the glass like water. Gasping Rin barely even recognized herself in the reflection. Everything was different, except the shape of her face. Even her body filled out more. Curves where there used to be none. Her hair had turned white with black tips and black highlights. As Jinn had said one ear was white and the other was black.

However her eyes didn't obviously match the coloring of her fur. Rin's eyes had turned a deep Royal blue with a black ring around them and white flecks gloating around in her eyes. They were beautiful… Enchanting. She was beautiful on a level a human never could be. Tears filled her eyes "Who am I? What am I? Why did this happen? Where can I find my answers?" One of the tears finally fell into the water distorting the reflection of the stranger. The ripples in the water; reminding her of her emotions and thoughts. Chaos.

 **A.N/\/\/\ Well then… Rin is…well How would YOU feel if you woke up and you were completely different? Everything you knew about yourself was wrong? Me? I'd love to wake up as a beautiful half-demon! It would be an amazing adventure lol. Oh and don't worry her freak out session hasn't come yet. She'll have a breakdown just not yet. Rin has only wanted two things in her life. To always be by her lord's side, and to finally know who she is. She doesn't know how close she is to actually obtaining at least one of those things. How many of you know what she's going to get first? Her questions answered? Or will Lord Sesshomaru find her first and clear up her doubts of his intentions?**


End file.
